Star 8: The Banishment
Star 8: The Banishment is the eigth episode of Power Rangers Supernova. Summary For lashing out, Electrum is banished. He then tries to win over Evo's favor by bringing him the rangers and he challenges Marcus to a fight. Plot With the failure of last time, Evo has had enough. He lashes out at his Generals for losing the Crystal. Electrum claims that it was Evo's fault that the crystal escaped. He overreacted and caused the Crystal to overheat and burn through the ship. For this disobedience, Evo banishes Electrum. The Captain declares he's right, leaving Eclipton to ponder the mental state of Evo. Right as he is escorted out, Electrum grabs a strange vial. As he is thrown out, he curses Marcus for this. He teleports to Earth Meanwhile, Marcus is training with his boxing coach, Micky Weathers. He's an old man with a fiery passion for boxing. He tells Marcus that he's the best fighter and he's gonna thoroughly defeat his opponent Mike "Pain" Lane. As he leaves the gym he gets a call from Maggie. She needs a ride home. Tommy didn't go to school, he's rehabbing. When he gets there, he picks up Maggie and Harper. Later, Marcus and Maggie drive to the Cave to pick up lava sample for Gradax. Electrum finds them, and begins to attack. The two morph, but Electrum through the vial at the lava. It explodes into the beast Lavagor. Ryan, Sophie and Drake arrive, but they are overpowered by Lavagor and Electrum. Electrum and Lavagor then kidnap the other 4 rangers. Marcus cries "NO". Electrum shocks him, but he gets away. Marcus goes back to the Space Station and tells McAllistar and Gradax. They tell him to save them. Electrum uses his skills to get a signal. He challenges Marcus to a fight on Saturday at 9pm. The same time as his bout. He's conflicted. All his life he's wanted to be a boxing champ, but he wants to save his friends. McAllistar wants to give Matt a new weapon, but Gradax stops him. He wants Marcus to figure this out on his own. Marcus goes to see Mickey, and tells him through parable about his dilemma. Marcus is afraid that Mickey will be disappointed, but he understands. He tells Marcus to handle his business with his "family". The belt can always be earned again, but losing family is permanent. Marcus takes these words to heart. Electrum thinks to himself, when Sophie barks at him. She asks "Why?" Electrum says the rangers, especially their leader Marcus has caused trouble for the Navy. Electrum was banished partially because the rangers. He regrets snapping at Evo, and wants to make up with him by showing him the rangers defeated. Marcus returns to the Space Station, and tells the two he will save his team. Gradax questions him to make sure, and he is sincere. With this, McAllistar gives him the HyperNova Brace. It multiplies melee attacks by 5. He takes it and sets off to save his team. When Marcus arrives at 9, he sees his friends and goes to save them, but Lavagor attacks him. Electrum arrives and taunts the Red Ranger. They begin to fight. Sophie tells Marcus he should have gone to his bout, but Marcus says the lives of his friends are more important. After an intense battle, Marcus finally lands a devastating blow. With the HyperNova Brace he finishes off Lavagor. He releases his team. The 4 morph and combine their power to fight Electrum. Electrum replies "Such power, how?" Marcus fires up his Drill Blaster Hyper Custom and presses 2 on the Brace. They finish off Electrum, killing him. Astronia arrives to grow Lavagor. The rangers defeat him with the Supernova Megazord. Astronia notices Electrum's signal has gone mute, meaning he's dead. Eclipton internally blames Evo for his death, and even though they were rivals, Manteor is angry at the rangers. Even through feuds, they are a brotherhood. Although Marcus had to be disqualified, he's happy his friends are still alive. Debuts -Lavagor -Mickey Weathers Category:Power Rangers Supernova